


Spank 02

by MRhyukjae



Category: HyukHae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRhyukjae/pseuds/MRhyukjae





	Spank 02

第一次见面的最后李赫宰给李东海洗完澡又给他穿上衣服，像来的时候一样裹成了一个小熊宝宝把他送到金希澈家去。这之后两人就再也没见过。

李赫宰大学毕业秋招就进了现在的公司，算不上什么赫赫有名的五百强，但也是一个员工上百的大公司了。李赫宰和平凡普通的年轻人一样兢兢业业，再加上他本身能力出色又善于人际交往，媳妇熬成婆总算是在三十出头成了广告部门主管。他不是什么天生贵胄也不是天才神童，只是比大多数的年轻人多了些努力和运气。所以他依旧和大多数人一样白天像丧尸围城拖着疲累的身心将自己投入到工作中，晚上又如鬼魅丽影在繁华糜烂的夜生活里迷失。

和李东海分开之后他马不停蹄的踏上飞往另一国度的旅程，公司这十年发展甚好有了开拓海外市场的野心。李赫宰作为广告主管跟着一起去洽谈，力图能够一举打开局面。

李东海像以前一样每天给他发短信，昨天吃了奶黄包，今天买了豆浆油条，明天想去看看食堂的炒粉能不能抢到。又或者是钢琴的谱子总是背不到，创作的曲子被老师批评没有用心，好在熬了两天磨出来的论文总算是顺利过关了。他把生活桩桩件件琐事都讲给李赫宰听，就像李赫宰还像那一周的接触时一样还会管教他的生活，不许这样不许那样，做得不好他就要准备挨收拾一样。李赫宰跟他昼夜颠倒，常常是一个发了一整天的生活了另一个才刚刚起床哄他两句或者训他两句。等到李东海实在是忍不了了给他发了一条语音消息，李赫宰点开来听小男孩大概是在被窝里，窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦声混着他唱歌的好嗓子。

他说：哥哥我真的好想你啊！

李赫宰总算是在正常的时间回了他信息，含着笑意的声音从听筒里传来 李东海一下子从床上弹起来一脑袋撞在墙上。李赫宰说自己在他学校附近问他要不要出来吃饭。他爬起来就开始穿衣服，衣柜被他翻得乱七八糟，一件内衣他换了三套才勉勉强强满意。室友惊讶地问他是不是要出去约炮，怎么连最里面的内衣都那么用心。李东海闹了个大红脸，嘟嘟囔囔也说不清楚话。在室友的调侃下像个小旋风一样跑出去。

“哥哥！”李赫宰刚刚结束工作还穿着正式的黑色西服打着深色领带。冰天雪地里他西装上的金色暗纹像爪子勾着李东海心底的软肉抓挠。

“不是说想吃门口的麻辣烫吗？走吧！”

“你穿成这样去吃麻辣烫呀！”李东海扯了扯他的袖子，觉得不可思议，哪有人会穿的这么正式去吃麻辣烫，估计全场所有人都把他们当猴看。

李赫宰看了看自己一丝不苟的严肃打扮，又看看李东海黑色羽绒服里面裹着的毛衣牛仔裤，有些懊恼。“啊，刚结束工作没来得及换衣服。还说带你去吃你想吃的呢！”

“我也想吃烤鸭，你陪我吃烤鸭吧！麻辣烫等你下次不忙的时候我们再去吃！”他耍小聪明想要李赫宰答应下一次的见面。他真的想李赫宰了，想他的严厉也想他的温柔。

他从小爹不管娘不爱的，他们都去在外奔波打拼，哥哥也被送到国外读书，一家人一年到头也见不着几次面。他就成天关在琴房里，每天的生活除了吃饭睡觉就是练琴唱歌。除了隔壁的金希澈时不时把他拎出来陪他说话陪他玩之外，那些动画片游戏机都不属于他的生活，他没有朋友也没有童年。他以为自己只要做得够好就能让父母看到他，成绩好琴也弹的好人又乖巧，从小学到高中大大小小的奖状都被他包揽完了，还是没人看他。但是李赫宰不一样，他会因为他晚上睡晚了训他，会因为他不吃早饭问他是不是想挨揍了，会因为他作业没有做好而骂他。有一次他和室友讨论父母该不该打孩子这个话题，他的室友痛心欲绝地说自己小时候被揍得多惨，他却满脑子里想的都是那天晚上的宾馆里李赫宰用尺子打他，结束之后却给他揉屁股，温热的大手握住两瓣臀画着圈地揉捏，手劲加上刚刚挨过的痛却让他觉得自己被他宠着爱着。

“在想什么？跟哥哥吃饭这么不专心。”

“没有，没想什么。”看李赫宰眼神中的不相信，他瘪了瘪嘴小声说“哥哥，我们什么时候再约一次吧？”

“干嘛！屁股痒想挨打了？”李赫宰挑着眉头斜睨了他一眼。

李东海被他冰刀子一样的眼神一看瞬间觉得屁股都僵了。垂着脑袋拿筷子戳面前烤鸭的面皮，戳出一个又一个小洞来，过了好一会儿才低低地吐出一声嗯来。李赫宰把一个包好的烤鸭卷塞进他的嘴里，奖励地摸了摸他的头。“乖孩子，跟哥哥要诚实一点。我这个周末比较有空，你可以过来，正好我带你去吃火锅。”

“今天不行啊...”李赫宰被他气乐了，原以为这个小男孩听了他的话该欢呼雀跃没想到他还失落上了。“我刚坐了十二个小时的飞机都要累死了，你想挨抽我还没劲儿呢。”

李东海蹭到他身边裹了一个烤鸭递到嘴边上，李赫宰咬了一口，他又把剩下的那一半塞到自己嘴里抱着李赫宰的胳膊拿脑袋蹭他。“哥哥要好好休息啊，海海今天见到哥哥就已经很开心了。”

“这半个多月有和别人约过吗？”

李东海摇头。李赫宰的语气里听不出什么来好像就真的只是随口一问。看他否定还摸了摸他的头发。

“那哥哥这个周末带你玩点别的东西。”

有期待的日子时间就过得像流水，奔流不息的消逝。李东海这几天的异常活波让他的室友们瞪大了眼。他一直都是学院的忧郁小王子，音乐系的高岭之花，每天看到他总是一副波澜不惊的淡然样子。他少有特别相熟的朋友，和室友关系虽然亲近不像对外那么孤高冷清，但也不会过分热情。这几天突然像要娶媳妇儿的小新郎看谁都是一副笑脸，一逗他两颊还爬上浅浅红晕。

“东海啊，你这是，怎么了？”

“没怎么，我挺好呀！”李东海还疑惑上了，怎么他们都是一副见了鬼的样子。拿着谱子去缠他下床的崔始源让他把周一睡过去的那节课再教他一边，崔始源被他软绵绵撒娇的样子吓得虎躯一震。觉得这孩子这两天怕不是撞着了脑袋。

周六李东海收拾了一个小包准备出去，他是本市人但横竖家里没人回不回都没什么区别所以干脆在寝室里窝着和崔始源一起看电影玩游戏。所以他这突然要出去过周末让崔始源摸不着头脑，但也只是一脸羡慕地说你们本地人真好周末还能回家玩。李东海脸红得像颗樱桃，也不答话裹了羽绒服就往外跑，到了宿舍楼下才发现自己没带手套围巾，冷风直往领口里灌。他实在不好意思再回去面对崔始源只能跺着脚往校外走。

李赫宰说在上次的酒店等他，正值晚高峰路上堵成一条长龙，他有些懊恼早知道就忍忍冻搭地铁过去了，也不用像现在堵了几十分钟一点不见动弹。窝在后座上给李赫宰发短信，嗯嗯啊啊地撒娇说好想他再多等一分钟都不行。

等他下车的时候李赫宰在酒店门口手插兜像棵松树一样站得笔挺。李东海像迷路的孩子看见爸爸一样扑上去抱着他的腰，两只手从大衣的开口伸进去贴在李赫宰后腰上，整个人都埋进他温暖的毛衣里，呼吸见满满的李赫宰的味道。他觉得藏在这味道里自己也染上了李赫宰的印记。

李赫宰问他饿不饿，要不要先去吃点东西。他水蛇一样缠在李赫宰身上，要不是周围人多估计连两条腿都要缠上去了。

“我想去吃夜市，哥哥我们晚上再出来吃吧！”

李赫宰托着他的腰防止他一个重心不稳溜到地上去，听他这样说笑着弹了他一个脑瓜“等会儿你还能不能下床都还是个问题，还想吃夜市。”

“哥哥，你稍微控制自己一下我们就可以去吃了呀！”李东海嘟着嘴耍赖。他不知道李赫宰今天想带他玩什么有趣的游戏，听他这么说本能感到有些害怕，但又像只刚睁眼的小奶猫对新奇世界的一切都保持着强烈的探索兴趣，他觉得自己在未知的黑暗里成了一个勇士，李赫宰就是他的罗盘。

世界被房间门隔成了两个，门外是灯红酒绿，门内是绮丽旖旎。

李东海这次学乖了，洗完澡穿着浴衣头发还湿漉漉的就往外跑。李赫宰把他抓到腿间夹住，拿毛巾给他擦头发。

“哥哥，你这么粗暴像在擦狗狗。”他乖乖坐在地板上盘着腿手里捧着李赫宰的平板玩游戏，任凭李赫宰用两腿夹住他的腰，在他头上蹂躏。

“你什么时候把头发染回来我就轻点。”

“不好看吗？我觉得挺帅的呀！”他大学报到的时候一个人拖着两个大箱子，只有金希澈抽出中午休息的时间来带他添置了一些东西，其他的无论是寝室还是班级全都是他一个人收拾。看着周围同学一家人呼朋唤友的来帮忙，他一个人夹在中间孤零零的可怜，正巧周围的理发店看起来没什么人他就跑进去让人挑了个时间最长的折腾。光漂头发就漂了两次，出来加上一张帅脸简直成了一道靓丽的风景线。

“就是太好看了，不想要你那么好看。”

李东海转过身抱住李赫宰的小腿，脑袋搁在他的膝盖上拿脸蛋蹭他的腿。“哥哥不喜欢那我下周去染回来好了。我们今天要玩什么？”

李赫宰把他拉起来抽了浴衣的腰带，李东海脱掉浴衣丢到旁边的凳子上，整个人光溜溜地站在李赫宰面前。他比第一次放松很多，也没那么羞了，仿佛只要是李赫宰他就什么都不怕。李赫宰亲了亲他的手背，让他在床上躺好，从包里翻出两根低温蜡烛来。李东海好奇又害怕，缩着脑袋怯生生地看着李赫宰处理蜡烛。

“海海想让哥哥滴哪个地方？”

“屁..屁股吧。”屁股肉厚看起来可能没那么痛。李赫宰点点头示意他翻过身跪好。

蜡烛燃烧飘出一缕玫瑰精油的香味，让本就昏暗的房间多了几分情调。离蜡油可以滴下来还需要再烧一会儿，李赫宰看李东海怕得大腿轻颤，伸手沿着他大腿的轮廓安抚。

“哥哥，我害怕。”

“乖，哥哥有分寸的。还记得我们的安全词吗？”

“年糕。”

“嗯，海海受不了了就喊安全词，哥哥会停下来的。”

烛台微微倾斜，红色的蜡油滴在李东海白嫩臀瓣上，沿着大腿往下淌，像铺满奶油的蛋糕涂上了鲜红的草莓酱。李东海臀肉狠狠一缩嘤咛出声。李赫宰放低了烛台的位置又连续滴了好几滴，呻吟立马就带上了哭腔，李东海不知道是被烫的还是害怕的浑身都在抖。李赫宰把烛台放到一边的桌子上把人翻过来躺着，伸手握住了他疲软垂在腿间的性器。“海海，别害怕这是低温蜡烛没有多疼的。这是游戏不是惩罚，你得学会从中体会快感。你看上次你也没有反应，这次难道还不想感受一下快乐吗？”

李东海长到二十岁从他有记忆开始第一次被人捏住了命根子，下意识就伸手去阻止，握住李赫宰捏在他性器上的手腕。李赫宰不理会他，从根部向上撸动，在蘑菇头与柱身的沟壑处来回搓弄，另一只手从他的会阴处一路按揉到囊袋，把两颗小球捏在手里像在玩核桃。少不经事的小孩哪里受得了这样的刺激，还没几下就已经爽得喘息连连。两腿下意识地想夹紧被李赫宰推到身体两边摆开，前液沾湿了李赫宰一手。

趁他神志昏沉的时候，李赫宰端起烛台将蜡油滴在他的肚皮上。李东海被吓了一跳一声惊叫射在李赫宰手里。

“哥哥...”

“海海舒服吗？”

“舒服...很舒服...”

“就是这样，学会从痛感中寻找快感知道吗？”

小孩乖巧地点了点头，李赫宰抓住他的两只脚腕并拢举高，让他自己抱牢自己的膝盖，把大腿后侧露在眼前。红色蜡油滴在大腿上沿着大腿滑向臀部。李东海试着从中间去感受火辣的刺激，烛台离得近了他被烫得惊叫，拿远一些又浅浅地喘。蜡油并不太烫，像刚充好电的热水袋直接贴在皮肉上会觉得轻微刺痛，却又忍不住要把它放进被窝。来去几次李东海突然就有了感觉，前端刚刚发泄过一次的身又颤颤巍巍站起身来。李赫宰奖励地让他把腿放下翻过身，让他能够腾出手去摸自己的欲望。端着烛台沿着他的腰臀往下滴蜡，李东海一边被刺激着一边自慰，高亢的喘息声在房间里回荡。

“呜..哥哥，堵住了。”

“什么？什么堵住了？”

“屁股，海海的屁股堵住了。”

李赫宰放下烛台弯下腰去检查他的臀，腰上两腿都被滴满了红色的蜡油，有的顺着臀瓣弧度流进了臀缝把两瓣肉粘在一起糊住了臀缝间的小花。笑着用拇指按了按他的尾椎骨，李东海立刻尖叫着射出来。

把爽翻了正腿软的小孩抱到浴室去洗，先把臀瓣掰开拿热水让蜡油软化，又用修剪平滑的指甲一点一点把褶皱间的蜡油给抠出来。

“海海，哥哥今天教你灌肠。”

李东海点点头，像个好奇宝宝一样看着李赫宰。李赫宰揉了揉他的头发准备转身出去拿工具小奶狗立刻嗯嗯啊啊地叫唤。

“怎么了？”

“抱。”

李东海坐在浴缸里对着李赫宰伸手要抱，李赫宰站在浴室门口看了他好半天，小孩一脸的委屈依赖不像作假，叹了口气还是上前把人又抱在怀里一起出去拿东西。

“就几步路都离不开，到底我在调教你还是你在调教我？”

李东海伏在他肩头，听他抱怨一口糯米小牙咬上他的肩膀磨“哥哥调教海海，海海表现好所以哥哥要给抱抱。”

“我还没说话你哪来的脸夸自己表现好的？”

“哥哥滴蜡的时候海海起反应了就是表现好！”

李赫宰把他扔回浴缸里，顺手在他屁股上狠掐了一把，白嫩的屁股蛋立马红了一圈。李赫宰告诉自己虽然主人的尊严受到了挑衅但是看在金希澈的面子上也得给这小子留一个完整的屁股。何况算了勉强也算这小子说得对吧，今天也不扭捏也不害羞了也算是表现好了吧！

“只此一次，下次再敢命令我做什么事情，屁股开花！”

李东海下意识地捂住自己的屁股，上面还残留着没洗干净的蜡油滑腻的触感。李赫宰拖着他的脚腕把他拖到浴缸边上让他屁股朝外跪好，拿出250毫升的注射器从水池里接了热水。

“灌完忍一会。”

放缓了速度把热水注进李东海体内，考虑到他第一次灌肠只注了300ml就停下来拿肛塞塞住。“难不难受？”

“肚子胀胀的。”李东海灌了水，稍微立起身子来趴在浴缸边上，李赫宰搬了个小板凳坐在外面往他身上撩水免得他着凉。他刚才抱着滑溜溜水哒哒的小孩出去，现在自己身上也是一身的水，毛衣上都挂着一颗一颗晶莹水珠。

小孩忍了一会儿就开始难受了，挣扎着要出来。李赫宰伸手把他按在水里，李东海就使劲抓着他的手，嘴里喊着疼。李东海挣扎得越来越凶，李赫宰两只手都按不住他，两个人在水里跟打架似的扑腾了一浴室的水。李赫宰一边按着他一边哄，李东海一个劲儿喊难受，又是哭又是求饶，两只手在空中乱挥想躲开李赫宰压在他肩膀上的手。一个没留神一手背敲在李赫宰鼻梁上，他一下子被吓住了，呆愣愣地坐在水里。李赫宰脸色拢了一层霜，一言不发地盯着他看，仿佛下一秒就要把他整个人拆成一块一块。

“哥哥，对不起，我不是故意的。”小心翼翼地去拉李赫宰的衣角被一巴掌打开。李赫宰把他从水里捞出来取了肛塞放在马桶上。李东海控制不住小腹的冲动，噼里啪啦的把水排出来。李赫宰也不管他，在一边脱掉自己完全湿透的上衣。李东海第一次见李赫宰赤裸身体，和他少年的软绵绵不同，男人瘦归瘦但腹部隐藏的肌肉线条延伸至裤腰里，手臂上条条曲线分明，整个穿衣显瘦脱衣有肉的精壮身形。可惜现在李东海没什么欣赏的心情，在他眼里这完全就是要大干一场的热身。

等他排得差不多了又把人捞回水里开了喷头冲干净。把他重新压在浴缸的白瓷上跪好又开始灌水，直接跳过了400ml的适应期将整整两针管的水推进他的身体里，小腹胀鼓鼓的像揣了个沙包。李东海疼得哑着嗓子干嚎，他知道自己刚刚犯了错这下连求饶都不敢了，只能硬生生受着。

“哥哥，我错了对不起...别灌了，肚子，肚子要破了。”

李赫宰没理他，阴着脸一言不发按照500ml的量又灌了三次直到最后清洗干净排出来的都是清水才停下。李东海躺在浴缸里手脚都瘫软没有一丝力气，除了还在不停地流眼泪抽哭嗝以外像个被玩坏了的布娃娃。

李赫宰把他抱起来，轻轻柔柔地放回床上，从身后搂着他，拿蓬松的羽绒被把两人都裹好，两只手交叠着揉他软嫩的小腹。李东海躺了好一会儿才恢复些力气，翻了个身拱进李赫宰的怀里抱着他的腰不撒手。李赫宰轻拍他的后背哄他，一会儿就觉得胸前一片湿意，把他拉开就看见小孩哭肿的两只大眼睛，睫毛都被泪水粘在了一起，一小撮晶晶莹莹的。

“乖不哭了。”

“哥哥你今天陪我一起睡好不好？”他今天被黑脸的李赫宰给吓怕了，这会儿李赫宰温柔下来他就想紧紧贴在他身上，珍惜这个会哄着他的哥哥。

“好。不是说想去吃夜市吗？还去不去？”

“我没力气了，哥哥坏蛋！”

他一会儿皱眉一会儿嘟嘴的，表情丰富的不行把李赫宰逗得哈哈大笑。

“那我们点外卖吧，想吃什么，炒年糕可以吗？”

李东海点点头，反正跟李赫宰一起随便什么都好。

“哥哥我马上要期末考试了，只有考试后才能见到你了！”

李赫宰把他往身上颠了颠，伸手摸到他腿间的茂密森林手上一使劲扯下一根阴毛来，听李东海哎呀痛叫一声拿手里卷曲的毛发搔了搔他的鼻尖。

“那等你考完，哥哥给你把毛毛剃了好不好？”


End file.
